


The First Rule Is Never Get Caught

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hidden Camera, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Akechi breaks into Leblanc to play with himself in Akira's bed, but Akira returns home sooner than expected.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The First Rule Is Never Get Caught

Akechi double checked the time before putting his phone away again.

He was hiding on the roof above the laundromat opposite Leblanc, observing the cafe with the binoculars he held in his hands.

Tonight was the night; as he had for the past week, Akira had returned after school ended, changed, and went out again. Sojiro kept the cafe open for another hour, then locked up.

That was ten minutes ago, and now his path was clear. He would enter through the rear door, and head straight upstairs; in the dark, he would be invisible even if someone should look in through the picture windows along the front of the cafe.

If Akira held true to form, he would not return for another hour; this was his one chance.

Moving quickly, he stowed the binoculars, then dropped unseen to the ground and slipped into the passage that led to Leblanc's back door.

As he had calculated, the lock proved simple to pick, and no alarm was tripped as he slipped inside, and hurried up the stairs to the loft he had never actually seen before.

Stopping at the top, he glanced around at all the keepsakes scattered about the room; glowing stars on the ceiling, a nude statue, a poster of Risette's newest album, a sushi mug, a swan boat, a decorative bowl of ramen…

"What is all of this?" His eyes alighted on the desk in the corner, along the top of which was a line of prizes from a crane game in Akihabara.

He shook his head hard; he had no time to waste trying to figure out every quirk of the boy he loved; if he was going to go through with his plan, he needed to begin right away.

Ignoring the strange decorations, he crossed the room towards the bed, and carefully laid his briefcase on the chair placed underneath the window, and opened it. Inside, replacing his usual school work and detective notes, was a choice selection of sex toys.

Closing the blinds, he removed his gloves, shoes, pants, and briefs, climbing into Akira's bed completely naked from the waist down, and selected a plug.

"Akira…" He gasped the name out, unaware that he triggered a hidden camera by doing so. "Ah…" He pushed the plug inside. "S-slow down… I can't take you all at once. You're too big for me." He sighed as the plug slid in all the way. "Oh…"

Selecting another toy, he sat back, unintentionally giving the girl on the other end of the camera a full view of his manhood as he slid the toy inside his urethra.

"Ah...hah…" Almost overwhelmed by pleasure, his fantasy lost cohesion outside of his mind, and moaned shamelessly, unable to speak as the toy slid in and out of his slit.

"Akira… hah… yes like that… ugh… I think my ass is ready for you…" He sank the toy in deeply, before reaching behind himself to remove the plug and slid in a large, vibrating dildo.

"Akechi?"

"Ah… hah…?" He slowly opened his eyes as he realized that the voice was not coming from his internal fantasy world.

"Akechi?"

His eyes flew open the rest of the way as he glanced over towards the top of the stairs. "Kurusu?"

"Awe, why are you suddenly calling me "Kurusu"? You sounded so sexy moaning out Akira just a moment ago." Akira let his jacket drop to the floor as he began to cross the floor, his shirt following seconds later. "Do you want this?"

Akechi was helpless to prevent his eyes from following as Akira cupped himself through his pants.

"Yes…" His eyes dropped in shame.

"How badly do you want my cock? What are you willing to do to get a chance to lick the tip?"

"A-anything! But A-Akira…! What about your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Akira stepped right up to the bed.

"What? But you're always going out with that blonde girl?" Akechi was confused.

"Ann Takamaki? She's a fuck buddy. I have many fuck buddies, just no one serious. And some of my fuck buddies are guys too." He grabbed Akechi's hair, forcing his head back before kissing him deeply.

Akechi moaned deep in his throat as he melted into the kiss, his arms sliding around Akira's neck to keep him there, but he still managed to pull away a few seconds later.

"You never answered my question. Do you want my cock inside your ass?"

"Yes." All he could do was gasp the word out as Akechi felt arousal he had never known before wash over him.

"Good boy." He let go of Akechi. "Remove everything. Including that toy inside your cock."

Akechi slowly turned bright red as he realized that not only had he made no effort to cover himself, he still had his sounding toy inside him. "That's…!"

"I know. I play like that sometimes too. But if you need toys while in bed with me, then I'm doing something wrong." He kissed Akechi again, that teasing edge gone for the moment.

"Oh. Yes." Akechi nodded, and stripped the rest of the way before removing all of his toys, dropping them almost carelessly onto the floor.

"Ready?" Akira unzipped his pants, let them drop along with his boxers, and stepped out of them.

"Oh whoa…!" Akechi's mind went blank as he saw that Akira was exceptionally well endowed. "Yes." He lay back on the bed and allowed Akira to settle his weight on top of him.

The sound of foil tearing had his heart leaping into his throat; this was it, his last chance to say no… to keep his virginity intact…

"Do it! Fuck me." He wrapped his legs around Akira's hips after the condom was on, and slicked with lube.

Akira said nothing; just lined himself up and thrust on in.

"Ah!" Akechi came from the feel of being penetrated alone.

"A little over excited?"

"Oh shut up!" He buried a burning face into Akira's shoulder. "Keep going."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Keep going."

Slowly, Akira began to move once more, his pace speeding as Akechi loosened his death grip, and began to enjoy it, his hips moving in time with Akira's, until he felt Akira's seed fill the condom, and Akechi came once more.

* * *

  
  
  


"Akira!" Sojiro's bellow had both boys bolting upright in bed.

"Oh shit!" Akira tumbled out of bed, and scrambled for his pants.

But it was too late, Sojiro was already mounting the steps. "What…?"

"I thought you said I could have friends over?"

"Friends, yes, but…!" Sojiro was speechless as he surveyed the clothing and sex toys strewn across the floor. "Does this have anything to do with the lock on the back door being broken."

Akechi barely had time to open his mouth, when Akira spoke up.

"We were doing some home invasion sex-play; I guess Goro got a bit too into it. Oh, this is my boyfriend, Goro Akechi." Akira sighed. "How much to fix the lock?"

"Well, I was going to have it replaced this weekend anyway. You need to let me know next time you have… wait did you say boyfriend?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Well, no." Sojiro sighed. "Just get dressed and get the toys stowed away. You have ten minutes before I open shop." Sojiro turned around and went back downstairs without waiting for an answer.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. If you want to be? Goro, we have something special, and I think you feel it too?"

"I do." The words stuck in his throat, words Akechi was not yet ready to say.

"Get dressed, I'll go make us some coffee.

As Akira descended the stairs, his phone buzzed as Futaba sent him a message.

_ "Can I send Morgana home yet? And what should I do with this sex tape?" _

_ "Keep it for now; who knows it might become very valuable in a few years."  _ He put his phone away and reached for the grinder, knowing full well that Akechi had no idea he had been filmed by Akira's  _ Phantom Thief Sex Tapes!  _ Setup, and he had no intention of letting him know.

"Oh, what were you doing home so early?" Akechi's voice was soft as he accepted his cup.

"My plans were cut short." Akira smiled at him. "I'm glad, I was tired of beating around the bush with you." His fingers linked with Akechi's underneath the counter as Sojiro unlocked the door and flipped the sign to open.


End file.
